Little Paradise
by Freya the Mistwolf
Summary: Eren and Levi find themselves trapped behind enemy lines with little to no hope of ever getting home. How will they ever cope? Rated M for a reason. Much lemony goodness inside


I wrote this story for my friend Levi Smexy-Clean Heichou. This will be a multi chapter story so please stay tuned for future updates. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please enjoy!

Chapter One: Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

The 58th expedition beyond the wall had not gone according to plan at all. First it started raining hard when they were only half way to wall Maria. And second they were attacked while moving through the trees causing everyone to scatter. Eren had managed to stay close to Levi who was moving swiftly in front of him until his gear suddenly malfunctioned and sent Levi plummeting to the ground. Eren followed him down and found Levi unconscious on the ground. Panic filled Eren as he realized that they had been left behind in titan territory with only one set of working gear and an unconscious man.

Eren picked up Levi gently and ran as fast as he could. After nearly three tiring hours of relentless rain he stumbled across a cave that had an opening just big enough for them to enter. Eren found that it was a nice large cave inside and went to the back of it and set Levi down on the cave floor. He quickly peeled of his own clothes and laid them out to dry before turning to look down at Levi and gulping nervously. "Captain? I'm going to take of your clothes so you don't get sick, okay?" Levi remained unresponsive and so Eren quickly and carefully removed Levi's clothing and checking for injuries as he went. As he removed the captain's clothing he had noticed that he was already worryingly cold to the touch. Eren quickly started to rub Levi's arms, legs, and chest trying desperately to warm him while ignoring his own coldness.

Nearly an hour later the rain stopped. Feeling that Levi would be safe enough for him to leave in the hopes of finding something dry enough to start a fire with. Luck was on Eren's side as he managed to locate some dry wood nearby. Eren returned to their shelter and started a fire and moved to Levi's side and laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Levi and fell asleep.

Levi woke up feeling pleasantly warm, as he looked around he realized something was wrong for example his lack of clothing. He panicked internally as he quickly accessed his surroundings, it was then that he noticed the arm draped over his waist. Looking over his shoulder he found Eren fast asleep in just as much clothing as him and holding him protectively. Levi suddenly blushed when he felt something pressing against his backside. Levi carefully snuggled closer to Eren because Levi secretly harbored feelings for him and was happy to finally be this close to him.

Levi was just starting to nod off when Eren suddenly gripped Levi's waist and thrust his hips against him moaning quietly in Levi's ear. "Leeeviii…more…." Levi grabbed his wrist and shouted at him. "What in the hell are you doing you shity brat?" Eren snapped awake and flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your clothes were soaked! And I was afraid of you'd get hypothermia and I was taught that the best way to avoid it was to remove all wet clothing and that sharing body heat would help keep you from getting hypothermia." Eren defended himself hoping that Levi would understand.

"And humping me in my sleep?" Levi glared at Eren.

"…" Eren quickly moved away from Levi and walked to the fire and frowned. "I'm very sorry, sir. I didn't intend to fall asleep. I just wanted to keep you warm."

"So, who were you dreaming about?" Levi smirked as he watched Eren tense.

"…no one…"

"Tch, sleep talkers shouldn't lie." Levi growled in annoyance at Eren.

Eren whirled around and faced Levi with hurt and anger in his eyes. "Fine! I was dreaming about _you_. It was a dream that I have no hope of ever happening because I'm just a responsibility to you, yet another 'shity brat'. I'll never be special to you…or anyone, because I'm just a tool, a weapon,….a monster…" Tears ran down Eren's face as he turned away. "I'm going to go find some food so if you'll excuse me." Eren ran out of the cave leaving Levi stunned. "Eren…"

Eren returned a short time later with a handful of berries and found that Levi had turned away from him and the fire and was curled up in a small ball. Eren noticed that Levi was shaking and small sniffling noises were escaping him. "Levi?" Eren asked carefully and saw Levi stiffen but refuse to respond. Eren crept closer to Levi and crouched in front of him and gasped when he saw pained grey eyes looking up at him.

"Eren…you're not a monster or a tool or a responsibility to me. You're the most important person to me. But I never thought you could feel that way about a broken old man like me." Levi whispered, afraid of rejection. Eren's silence caused Levi to close his eyes in shame for showing so much weakness, not even Erwin had ever seen him like this. The soft touch of Eren's hand on his shoulder made Levi jump and open his eyes and look up into Eren's soft green eyes as he smiled gently at him. Eren carefully pulled Levi into his lap and held him gently.

"Do you hurt any where? That was an awful fall you took. I was afraid you had…died…when you didn't respond and then you wouldn't wake up…I was so scared…I thought I had lost you." Eren hugged Levi close, Levi looked up at Eren and smiled at him.

"I think I might have twisted my ankle and hit my head a little. Other than that I'm fine. And I'm sorry for scaring you. Thank you for saving me." Levi leaned up and kissed Eren shyly on the cheek. Eren smiled, cupped Levi's head in his hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. Levi gasped into the kiss and Eren stuck his tongue in, exploring Levi's mouth and playing with his tongue as Levi melted into the kiss. Eren gently laid Levi down as he continued to kiss him and moved to straddle Levi's hips. Eren tugged at the hem of Levi's boxers before dipping his hand in and brushing his fingers lightly against Levi's already rock hard member. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and moaned as Eren stroked his shaft gently, reveling in the soft moans and mews he was rewarded with from Levi as he came undone in Eren's arms.

"God you are so gorgeous Levi. What have I done to deserve you?" Eren whispered into Levi's soft black hair. Levi blushed in response. Eren swiftly removed Levi's boxers and he dipped his hand between Levi's legs and teasingly prodded at Levi's entrance causing him to gasp in surprise. He slowly inserted his finger into Levi making him tense slightly at the intrusion. Eren slowly moved his finger in and out of Levi trying to get him used to it before he carefully inserted a second and began scissoring his fingers leaving Levi panting and moaning.

Eren removed his fingers from Levi and kissed him lovingly. "Are you ready?" Words failed Levi so he simply nodded and kissed Eren deeply as he felt Eren move between his legs and spread them open. Levi gasped when he felt the head of Eren's member poking at his entrance. Eren saw the slight look of fear in Levi's eyes as he kissed him and slowly pushed into Levi. Levi's scream caused Eren to pause and look at Levi in concern. "I'm sorry Levi but you'll get used to it soon." Eren kissed Levi's forehead gently.

"Ha-have you d-done this be-fore?" Levi panted as he clung to Eren.

"No, you're my first. Haven't you done this before Levi?" Eren asked in confusion.

"No never." Levi blushed.

"Wait, you mean I just took your virginity?" Eren looked shocked as he searched Levi's eyes for a hint of a lie and found nothing but adoration.

Levi blushed more before turning away. "Sh-shut up shity brat. You're my first, happy?"

"Very." Eren whispered in Levi's ear as he pushed the rest of the way in.

"Ahh! Nnnnh… Eren…" Levi moaned as Eren started to slowly trust in and out of him.

"Levi! You're so tight!" Eren groaned as he moved faster and kissed Levi desperately.

"Eren! Eren! Mmmmn!" Levi moaned loudly as Eren kept thrusting into Levi franticly.

"Levi! I'm about to….nnngh! L-Levi!" Eren moaned loudly as he released himself deep within Levi.

Levi's back arched as his vision suddenly went white as he hit his climax. "Eren!" Levi screamed Eren's name as he came on both of their stomachs.

Eren carefully removed himself from Levi but held him close and kissed his forehead. "Tonight is going to be a cold one, so let's keep each other warm." Eren draped a now dry cape over the both of them and smiled as Levi curled up in his arms pressing himself against Eren as he drifted asleep, feeling safe and warm. "I love you Levi. Sleep well." Eren kissed Levi's forehead again before allowing himself to also drift off.


End file.
